shopkins_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Mic Drop
|singer=BTS |composer=Pdogg Steve Aoki |editor=John L. Wright |director=David Mitton |air date= 2 February 1999 1 December 1999 9 October 2000 }} "Mic Drop" (stylized as "MIC Drop") is a song recorded by South Korean boy group BTS for their fifth extended play Love Yourself: Her (2017). The song was first released by Big Hit as a B-track on September 18, 2017, in South Korea. The song was remixed by American DJ Steve Aoki featuring rapper Desiigner and was released to American contemporary hit radio as a single. The remix by Aoki was released with a music video. On December 5, 2017, the Japanese music video for "MIC Drop" was released. Lyrics :Yeah nuga nae sujeo deoreobdae :I don’t care maikeu jabeum geumsujeo yeoreot pae :beoreokhae jal mot igeun geotteul seutekki yeoreo gae :geodeuphaeseo sshibeojulge seutaye jeonyeoge :World business haekshim :seoboe ilsunwi maejin :manchi anchi i class gachil mankkik :joeun hyanggie akchwin banchik :Mic mic bungee :Mic mic bungee :Bright light jeonjin :manghal geo gatatgetjiman I’m fine, sorry :mianhae Billboard :mianhae worldwide :adeuri neom jalnagaseo mianhae eomma :daeshinhaejwo niga mothan hyodo :uri konseoteu jeoldae eopseo podo :I do it I do it neon mateopneun rattattui :hok baega apeudamyeon gosohae :Sue it :Did you see my bag? :Did you see my bag? :It’s hella trophies and it’s hella thick :What you think bout that? :What you think bout that? :I bet it got my haters hella sick :Come and follow me follow me :With your signs up :I’m so firin’ firin’ boy your time’s up :Keep on and runnin’ :And runnin’ until I catch up :How you dare :How you dare :How you dare :Another trophy :My hands carry em :Too many that I can’t even count em :Mic drop :Mic drop :balbal joshim neone malmal joshim :Somebody stop me :I’m bouta pop off :Too busy you know my body ain’t enough :Mic drop :Mic drop :balbal joshim neone malmal joshim :Baby, watch your mouth :It come back around :Once upon a time :We learnt how to fly :Go look at your mirror :Same damn clothes :You know how I feel :gaehaengbok :How many hours do we fly :I keep on dreamin’ on the cloud :Yeah I’m on the mountain :Yeah I’m on the bay :Everyday we vibin’ :Mic drop bam :Did you see my bag? :Did you see my bag? :It’s hella trophies and it’s hella thick :What you think bout that? :What you think bout that? :I bet it got my haters hella sick :Come and follow me follow me :With your signs up :I’m so firin’ firin’ boy your time’s up :Keep on and runnin’ :And runnin’ until I catch up :How you dare :How you dare :How you dare :Another trophy :My hands carry em :Too many that I can’t even count em :Mic drop :Mic drop :balbal joshim neone malmal joshim :Somebody stop me :I’m bouta pop off :Too busy you know my body ain’t enough :Mic drop :Mic drop :balbal joshim neone malmal joshim :Haters gon’ hate :Players gon’ play :Live a life man :Good luck :deo bol il eopseo majimak insaya :hal maldo eopseo sagwado haji ma :deo bol il eopseo majimak insaya :hal maldo eopseo sagwado haji ma :jal bwa neon geu kkol naji :urin tak sswa machi kollaji :neoye gangmak kkamjjak nollaji :kkwae kkwae pomnaji po po pomnaji Characters *Donatina *Lippy Lips *Jessicake *Chee Zee *Katy Kicks *Suzie Sundae *Buncho Bananas *Sara Sushi *Strawberry Kiss *Apple Blossom *Peppa-Mint *Kooky Cookie *Bubbleisha *Rainbow Kate *Cheeky Chocolate *Mystabella *Pupkin Cake *Gabriela Footage Used *World Wide Vacation (Part 1) *Hey! Listen! *Shopkins: Wild *World Wide Vacation (Part 1) *Shopkins: World Vacation *Shopkins World Fair (Part 1) *Keep in Touch *Go Cheeky! *Shopkins Bring Europe to Jessicake (Part 1) *Shopkins Bring Europe to Jessicake (Part 2) *Shopkins Bring Europe to Jessicake (Part 3) *Shopkins Bring Europe to Jessicake (Part 4) *Shopkins World Fair (Part 3) *Shopkins World Fair (Part 2) *Shopkins World Fair (Part 5) Deleted and Extended Scenes *The Flying Kipper: **A deleted scene of Bubbleisha pulling the Flying Kipper through Small Mart. **An alternate angle of Bubbleisha puffing into Wellsworth while pulling the Flying Kipper. *Jessicake, Apple Blossom and the Post Train: **Deleted scene of Jessicake by the Watermill. **Deleted scene of Jessicake chuffing through Suddery. **Deleted scene of Jessicake passing a signal box. **An extended shot of Jessicake passing the beach. **An extended shot of Jessicake and Apple Blossom travelling through Wellsworth. **Deleted scene of Jessicake going over the bridge while Apple Blossom goes under the bridge. **An extended shot of Jessicake passing through Small Mart with the mail coaches. **A close-up of Jessicake's feet. *One Good Turn - An edited scene of Choc pulling trucks and the sky goes from dawn to daylight. *Fish - An extended shot of Bubbleisha pulling the Flying Kipper past the beach. *Toasty Pop's Find - An extended shot of Toasty Pop passing the Norramby Fishing Village. *Unknown: **Two close-up shots of Jessicake's whistle. **A close-up of Apple Blossom's whistle blowing. **Deleted scene from the fifth series of Jessicake with the mail coaches passing through Brendam. Trivia *A version with lyrics can only be seen on the UK VHS/DVD, Peep Peep Party. *The first few seconds of this song were cut on the Jessicake's Train Yard Tracks CD. *A close-up of Toasty Pop's whistle is mirrored. *Some of the scenes from One Good Turn and The Flying Kipper are edited. *The song's melody is based on the post train theme from Series 3 and 4 (which, in turn, is loosely based on Jessicake's classic theme). *The song was featured in the original script of The TylerTales Movie: A Shoppie in Distress. *This song, along with BOOMBAYAH and I Hate You I Love You are the only songs in which none of the lyrics were cut for the CGI music video. *The song's title is almost similar to the Song "Nightrain" by the American Rock Band Guns 'N Roses. The only difference is this one has two "t"s and a space. Goofs *In a close-up of Apple Blossom' whistle blowing, the sky is light when it should be dark. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK *Peep Peep Party DVD Boxsets *Peep Peep Party and Brave Little Shopkins Double Pack *Peep Peep Party, Shopkins to the Rescue and The Chocolate Crunch Triple Pack US *World Wide Vacation and Other Shopkins Stories (VHS only) *Spills and Chills and Other Shopkins Thrills (DVD only) DVD Boxsets *Totally Shopkins Volume 1 *Spills and Chills and Swing Vote Double Feature * Spills and Chills and New Friends for Jessicake Double Feature * Spills and Chills and Check it Out and Other Stories Double Feature JPN *Sing-Along and Stories 3 *Let's Sing Shopkins Songs Together Vol.3 CDs *Surprise Adventures *Jessicake's Train Yard Tracks Music Videos File:SMV ~ MIC DROP Category:Songs